This invention relates to a multi-purpose presence grooming implement and, in particular, to a presence grooming implement which is the combination of a hair dryer and an electric razor (or a lint eater) utilizing a common power supply.
It is known that hair dryer, razor and lint eater etc. are all necessary implements for presence grooming work of gentlemen. However, since conventional hair dryer, electric razor and lint eater are all single-purpose implements, several different implements must be used for different presence grooming work, which makes the presence grooming work very inconvenient. In particular, during travelling, the above-described implements necessary for a complete presence grooming job will inevitably occupy considerable space in the trunk and thus greatly reduce available space for other articles. Consequently, the necessity of a more handy, compact multi-purpose presence grooming implement is imminent.